Under the Pale Moonlight
by redsandman99
Summary: For QueenofYourWorld. Randy and Cooper get to know each othe a little bit better on their way to Randy's autograph signing.


Randy stared up at the moon, coughing as he inhaled a lungful of second hand smoke. He really wanted to ask Cooper to put it out, but he decided against saying anything. He was the one getting a ride from Cooper, and if he annoyed Lawson too much, he was sure the younger man would have no problem leaving him stranded by the side of the road, putting him back into the position he had been in just an hour and a half ago.

"You know, the rental company you got that car from ain't going to be happy that you didn't wait for the tow company like you were supposed to," Cooper said, lazily sucking on his cigarette and staring up at the sky with a thoughtful look on his face.

Randy just shrugged. "They shouldn't have given me that piece of shit in the first place."

"Why were you driving to your autograph signing anyway? It's kind of far away from where Raw just was."

"I know it is." Randy rubbed his eyes. "Didn't I answer this question earlier?"

"No," Cooper replied. "You avoided the question. Now tell me before you start getting on my nerves."

Randy sighed. "Airplanes make me nervous." That was actually the understatement of the year. Airplanes actually freaked him the fuck out. He had an uncontrollable fear that they were going to crash when he was on one; it had started when he was a teenager and it hadn't gone away since.

Cooper raised his eyebrows in surprise. "They do? Well aren't you in--"

"The wrong line of work? For the travel aspect, yeah I am. But I love this business too much to let that get in the way of that."

Cooper shook his head. "The love of the business…good God, you wrestlers act like this is the greatest gig in the world."

"You disagree with that?"

"Fuck yeah I do," Cooper confirmed. "Let's face facts here: you're on the road at least three to four days a week, or even more when there's something special coming up. You put your bodies through hell for a guy who says he appreciates you but will replace you in a heartbeat, the people making your storylines are complete morons, so you're fucked when it comes to the shows--"

"They're not all morons," Randy said, watching as Cooper flicked the cigarette bud into the empty field next to them. "The problem on Raw at least is that they cater too much to the guest host thing."

"You can say that again," Cooper muttered. He sat and rubbed the back of his neck. They were laying on the hood of his car, which wasn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world.

Randy sat up too, rubbing his arm because it had fallen asleep when he had been using it as a pillow. "We really should get going again," he pointed out, trying to ignore the uncomfortable feeling he got to being so close to Cooper. Out of the trio of psychopathic murderers, Cooper was the hardest for him to wrap his head around. Connor was as simple as they got; it was the benefit of him having the mindset of a five year old. James was definitely more complicated, but since Randy was kind of scared of him, that was a puzzle that was best left alone. Which just left Cooper, who seemed to be the most normal of the group. Yet his normality carried an undertow of psychosis that seemed to rival James's more blatant and flamboyant one and Randy couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if Cooper really did lose his head one of his days.

"Why?" Cooper asked, pouting and feigning hurt. "You don't want to be here with me?"

"I'm going to be late if we don't get going soon." They had nearly a hundred miles to drive and there was still the matter of finding a hotel and getting some sleep…

"Relax. I'll have you there in no time when we get going again."

That thought was actually kind of scary. Lawsons were notorious for their reckless driving, and while Cooper hadn't really done anything extremely dangerous yet, Randy really didn't want to give him the opportunity to try it.

Cooper poked Randy's chest. "Come on, relax. I'm not going to kill you or anything."

Randy shook his head. "Why aren't you with James and Connor? Aren't you three attached at the hip?"

Cooper rolled his eyes. "I needed a break tonight. Believe it or not, those two drive me nuts too." He tilted his head to the side, studying Randy intently. "Besides, I've wanted to get you alone for awhile now."

That statement startled Randy a little bit. "You have?"

Cooper nodded. "Uh huh." He smirked as Randy squirmed around uncomfortably. "What's the matter Orton? Did something I say bother you?"

"Aren't you more into twinks like Jeff?" Randy asked, his breathing quickening without him really realizing it.

"I'm in to all kinds of people," Cooper said, moving his hair out of his face. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess so."

"Have you ever bottomed to anyone?"

Randy flushed. "You really had to ask that?"

"Oh yeah. Come on, I won't tell anyone else if you don't want me to."

Randy didn't want to say, but he did anyway. He figured that if Cooper really wanted to know, he would find a way to get the information out of him. "Hunter," he confessed. "Hunter was the first…the only…" He shook his head. "What about you?"

"Rob," Cooper replied without hesitation.

"Van Dam?" Randy said, surprised by that piece of information.

Cooper nodded.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"That is a long and complicated story that can be told later. Right now, I've got other plans."

"Other plans? What other--" Randy's eyes widened as Cooper kissed him. He almost pulled away but then he melted and began kissing back a little bit. "Why--"

"Ted told me you wanted me," Cooper said with a shrug. "But I couldn't be sure you know. He has a tendency to tell people things and put them in an awkward situation."

Randy nodded, having seen that for himself many times. Ted had a big mouth that could bullshit with the best of them. He convinced Hornswoggle that Cody wanted a leprechaun to sit on his face for a birthday, he tried to get Swagger to blow Big Show in an airport parking lot, he almost got Evan raped by James and Mark…the list went on and on with dear old Teddy.

Cooper grinned. "Well now, since I know I'm not about to get punt kicked for this…" He started kissing Randy again, quickly climbing on top of him when Randy made no move to push him away. Randy knew they were moving pretty fast, but what did it matter? Cooper was hot and all for it and they were alone…why not live for the moment? _Wow, I just stole Matt and Jeff's line…ah well, it fits._ He wrapped his arms around Cooper as they made out, very aware that their groins were pressed together.

"This has got to go," Cooper said, slipping Randy's shirt off of him so he could begin kissing his way down the chiseled bronzed chest. Randy grabbed a hold of Cooper's shirt and started pulling on it, not stopping until it came off as well. For someone who had probably never set foot in a gym in his life, Cooper was pretty well built. _Killing people must be all the exercise he needs._

Randy growled as he felt Cooper's teeth tug at his nipples. He thrusted his groin up against Cooper's, grinding them together. "You're really asking for it, you know that right?" Cooper asked, leaving a trail of bites down Randy's stomach.

"I'm not asking for it; I'm demanding it," Randy growled, grabbing a hold of Cooper's hair and twisting it hard.

Cooper raised his eyebrows. "You do know it's not wise to demand things from Lawsons, right?"

Randy smirked. "I'll take my chances with you."

Cooper grinned at that. "I'm glad to hear that." He unbuttoned Randy's jeans and practically ripped them off his body, raising his eyebrows at the black silk boxers Randy had on underneath. "Well that answers my next question," he said, getting rid of his own jeans before rubbing Randy's crotch through the silk material.

Randy groaned, arching up into Cooper's hand. Cooper continued his ministrations until he couldn't take just watching anymore. "I've never been one for silk myself," he said thoughtfully, discarding their underwear, not giving a shit if anyone happened to drive by. Randy actually thought it would give Cooper a thrill to have some random stranger come and see them. He wasn't exactly known for being shy after all.

"You should give it a shot," Randy said, sucking on two of Cooper's fingers before they were inserted into his ass. "Feels good…"

"Oh it does?" Cooper said, alternating beween thrusting his finger and scissoring them apart.

Randy nodded. "Silk does the body good." His eyes widened as his prostate was probed. It had been so long since he had been penetrated that he had forgotten how good it could feel. "So so good…"

"I'll keep that in mind," Cooper promised. He fingered Randy a little bit more before finally stopping. "Fuck it, hopefully that's enough." He slid his cock the somewhat prepared hole, making them both groan loudly. "Jesus Orton, you almost feel like a damn virgin."

Randy hissed in pain, trying his best to relax his body. "I told you Hunter was the only one I bottomed to," he said. "And it's been years since we…so yeah."

Cooper kissed Randy's neck, sucking on the skin just enough to leave a little mark. He started to say something but he changed his mind before he got the first word out. Instead he chose to thrusting into Randy slowly, letting the Viper get adjusted before even thinking about moving faster. It still hurt a whole bunch, but the pain in itself felt good, and it when it gave way to pure pleasure, he began thrusting his hips in rhythm to Cooper's, making the younger man smirk triumphantly.

"So fucking hot," Cooper said, tracing Randy's collar bone with his tongue.

Randy groaned. He was going to be so sore later but he didn't care. Cooper was stabbing his prostate so hard that he felt himself being fucked up towards the windshield. "Damn it…fuck fuck…" He moaned as he felt Cooper bite down on his neck, drawing blood and sucking it up. "Right there…just like that…Cooper!" His release was unexpected, but it felt so good that his head spun. Cooper grunted loudly, biting Randy again as his own orgasm over took him. They both panted for breath wordlessly, letting their actions sink in to their brains. When Cooper finally did speak, he said something that was both unexpected and typical of the last name he wore so proudly.

"The people I stole this car from are going to be pissed if they ever find out about this."


End file.
